My Name
by Vanadium23
Summary: Sexual frustration is a horrible thing. It can bring two partners in work to... the sheets.  I suck at summaries-just read


So this was originally going to be MUCH longer-but i decided to cut the chapter here. right before the smut. enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Earlier.<em>

It was brutally sunny out-if every single cloud could take a vacation somewhere, that's what was happening, because there wasn't one within 20 miles of the three level city. If the Hero TV building wasn't on the highest level, maybe there'd be a bit of shade, but unfortunately for the crew, that's not what the cards dealt them. All of NEXT couldn't do much more than complain and hope for a sudden downpour.

"Ahhnnn. Why must it be so dreadfully hot out?~" Leaning on a recently paused treadmill, Nathan wiped his heat flushed face with a towel. He never wore makeup when he exercised, saying it was bad for his skin, so whenever he was in the gym-he looked more like an actual man than he did on any other occasion.

"Shouldn't you be used to heat? I mean…your power is…" Pao-Lin trailed off as she grabbed a bottle of water and ferociously gulped it down. Her orange track suit sleeves dragged on the ground, exposing her green undershirt, as she walked over to sit in a chair opposite Karina-whom was reading an idol magazine. Karina's eyes remained glazed on the text.

"That's different, sweetie. I don't _feel _the heat my power produces, I _make _it. It's a bit difficult to explain…" His eyes flickered to the magazine Karina had just turned the page of. "_…is that this weeks Beppin?_" Nathan cooed with excitement as he jumped from the treadmill to lightly glided into a seat aside the high school girl.

"Hmm." She noised in affirmation. Nathan leaned into her as he began reading the page. Karina jumped away. "What do you think you're doing, Fire Emblem?" She quirked an eyebrow-obvious irritation taking it's place on her once relaxed complexion.

Nathan blinked in surprise. "Reading, of course. I haven't had the time lately to snatch a copy." He sighed melodramatically. "So-I figured I'd read on with you, my dearest Blue Rose~." He giggled and glanced over towards Pao-Lin seated across from them. "You too!~ Dragon Kid, Come sit and read with us." Motioning the young girl over he slid closer to Karina-who now had the magazine closed and was pushing Nathan away.

"Come on~ We're all girls here." Nathan whined. Pao-Lin came and sat on the other side of Karina, placing her water bottle on her thighs.

"No! You can't. Not all of us are girls." Karina rolled her eyes. Pao-Lin's eyes widened and her expression fell. She looked down towards her toes, wiggling within her sneakers.

"I'm sorry….It's because I'm not girly enough, isn't it."

"No!-Ugh. Fire Emblem get off of-"

The metal doors slid open across the room. The glint of glasses flashed and a tall blond strode over to where the high-pitched bickering had halted.

"Handsome~!" Nathan pushed himself away from Karina and skipped over towards where Barnaby stood. "What brings you here~ huh?~" Nathan's fingers crawled upon the shorter man's chest. Barnaby's eye twitched and he brushed the hand away.

"Have any of you seen Kotetsu-san?" His voice strained out. Nathan drew away with a worried look.

"Handsome, is something w-"

"No. Uh- I'll take that as a no then? Thanks anyway." As the boy turned to leave the bickering resumed.

The doors slid open and closed once again behind the young Brooks.

It was a really a regular, boring day for Barnaby Brooks Jr. A regular boring day….with the exception of one thing.

Kotetsu Kaburagi.

Later in the afternoon, around 2:30, Barnaby found himself sitting alone in his office reading up on the latest criminals. He then finished filing paperwork that wasn't due until next Thursday. These types of situations are what his boredom created; completing necessities ahead of time and drinking endless amounts of coffee were not on the top half of Barnaby's list of things to amuse himself, that is…if he actual had a list of that sort.

Barnaby yawned and leaned back into his chair, snaking his lean fingertips under his glasses to rub his eyes. He jumped when a clamor of noise shrieked from behind him.

Whipping around, he jumped out of his chair. He blinked in surprise to find the man he'd been searching for, for the majority of the day.

"Old m-"

"Oi! Bunny-help me pick this up." The older man yelled. Barnaby sighed and half-smiled, moving towards Kotetsu to help pick up the mess of papers, pens, and staplers spread across the floor.

"It's Barnaby, not Bunny." Kotetsu grinned and shrugged off the statement.

After the two had finished placing everything in their neat and original order-thanks to Barnaby- they sat down in their respected seats. Kotetsu looked over at a distracted Barnaby- who had just ripped a paper angrily in half. Kotetsu swallowed at this. "Oh so you found out about the-" Barnaby looked up in confusion.

"Found out what?"

"-never mind." Kotetsu hurriedly finished. Barnaby looked annoyed.

"What are you talking about, Old man." Barnaby glared at his partner. This is what usually went on between the two. Kotetsu would mention something he shouldn't have, and then Barnaby would have to make him spit out whatever he screwed up this time.

"Nothing. I totally didn't break anything. Nope. What are you talking about?" Kotetsu's eyes scanned everything but Barnaby's face-which was holding up a peculiar expression.

"Kotetsu … what did you break?" The caution and anger slowly becoming more evident in the younger's voice.

Kotetsu crossed him arms and leaned to the side of his chair. "Nothing!" He emphasized.

Barnaby's eyes narrowed. "... .su…."

"You'll be angry with me." The old man's face scrunched as he tilted as far away from Barnaby's menacing glare as he possibly could within the range of his wheely-chair.

"Pray tell. I'm ALWAYS angry with you." The blond stood at his desk, causing Kotetsu to shrink.

"True."

"So...?" Barnaby prompted.

Kotetsu bit his lip and let his eyes fall. "Well...you see... I was…cleaning up and I bumped into the table and that toy fell off and it broke a bit. Soooo- I went and had it fixed for you and I...probably...should have...told…." Kotetsu made the mistake of looking up at his younger partner. He gulped. "…you?"

Barnaby was silent for a moment. A little too quiet for the given situation. "You..…WHAT?"

"See? i knew you'd be mad...Bunny.…" Kotetsu stood and tried to reach and comfort Barnaby-but was pushed away harshly by the latter's anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" He bellowed, shaking several items on his own and Kotetsu's desk.

The man in question smirked for a moment. "I think a better question would be what _wasn't_ I d-...oh...you're _really _pissed.…" The smirk fell.

"Mnn. Yes. Pissed. Very. UGH! KOTETSU YOURE SUCH AN IDIOT SOME-" Barnaby exhaled suddenly and calmed himself. "Kotetsu-san…..why do you…." He cut himself off with a sigh.

"Why do I what…?" Kotetsu's eyebrow arched.

The blond dismissed the question with simple commands that Kotetsu just couldn't seem to follow. "Nothing. Go away. Leave me alone."

"…Barnaby.…"

The younger man practically choked on his laugh. "Oh-HA! So you finally know my name." His beautiful face scrunched in to an expression that said he was about to cry. "GO."

"No. Look-I SAID I was sorry. I FIXED it, it was an accident! I don't understand why you're so-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The sudden screech alarmed Kotetsu-and nearly distracted his thoughts completely from seeing Bunny storm off in the direction of the exit doorway.

"FINE!" The elder man hollered after the previous. "You thick headed-! AGH! Stupid bunny…" Kotetsu stood there for a moment before frowning and pushing open the exit's door, and running off to follow his comrade. "Oi-BUNNY!"

"Why are you following me?" A question said without turning around. Kotetsu reached out-barely making it-and grasped Barnaby's hand.

It was shaking.

Kotetsu took notice of the hyperventilation and almost retreated. Instead he ended up taking a step closer. "… Forgive me?"

They were in an ally way. It was somewhat of an ominous situation, really. There were even miniscule spots of blood upon the walls and cement. Trash cans were tipped over and they were the only two standing there.

Then again-not many people chose an ally way as a comfortable place to hold a conversation. Or rather…. _to confront someone…_

Barnaby closed his eyes and waited a moment before opening them and looking up at the endless sky. "... There's nothing to forgive. It's fine...just...go." The last sentence sounded more like a plea for help than Barnaby wanted it to.

Kotetsu's long fingers tightened their grip around Bunny's. "You're angry."

"I'm FINE go away!" He clenched his jaw a bit, then released the tension.

Looking down, Kotetsu scuffed his shoe for a minute before stepping in front of his friend to look him square in the eye-still latched on to the other's hand. _Such beautiful green eyes… _"What can I do to make it up to you? I know that thing was a gift from your parents.…" Kotetsu didn't really know where he was going with that last part. He really didn't know what to say. He knew it was all his fault…. Then again-everything was always Kotetsu's fault.

Kaede didn't even miss her own father because he was such a screw up.

And now he had let Bunny down… At a surprising jerk of his hand, Kotetsu yelped a bit and was thrown into the ally wall. A trickle of blood spouted from the tan man's lips.

"It's FINE. JUST GO!" A glowing blue figure was running out of the ally way and onto the empty evening streets. Kotetsu grimaced and also began to glow a familiar blue color as he stood and brushed himself off.

Racing off in the direction of his partner, Kotetsu finally caught up. "Everything is always _"fine" _with you now, isn't it?" He spat out, almost stepping on the heels of his prey.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kotetsu crashed into Barnaby's broad back as the latter stopped abruptly and whipped around. A fist found it's way into the side of Kotetsu's face-effectively cracking his jaw a bit. He was pulled in so close to Barnaby's face he could feel his younger companion's breath brushing his lips. "Why… Why do you always bother about me? Can't you just leave me alone?" Hissed words hit against Kotetsu's aching mouth.

Breathing heavy from chasing and yelling, Kotetsu looked Barnaby dead in the eyes. He couldn't help but see a small glimmer of pain embedded within those emerald orbs. "Never." With that the man in question thrusts his knee up into Barnaby's stomach, causing the victim to bend over, wincing.

"… Why?" Barnaby's face unwillingly flushed a deep red. "LEAVE!" He grabbed Kotetsu's knee-which was currently jabbing into Barnaby's ribs- and flung him half a football field away.

Kotetsu grabbed hold of a sign pole-jumped back off of it and raced back towards Bunny with an aggravated expression. "BUNNY!"

"No!" Barnaby ran in the opposite direction. _Why is he trying so hard…? _

Using all of his strength on his next jump, Kotetsu dove at Barnaby-wrapping his arms around the blonds' waist.

"LET ME GO!"

"Stop squirming Bunny!" Kotetsu held strong, counting down until their power faded off.

"No! Go away!" Barnaby had stopped squirming, as if he had given up.

"No! Bunny-" Kotetsu paused. "Barnaby." He released his grip a bit-only to turn Barnaby over, facing him; Kotetsu continued pinning him to the ground. We're PARTNERS! That's why I'll never leave you alone, because…. you're Bunny and I CAN'T leave you alone.…"

"You _can_ leave me alone old man." Barnaby sighed and relaxed a bit, deciding that it was useless to fight back. "I can take care of myself."

"…. You-_acting-_in-order-to-keep-everyone-happy-and-keep-up-your-image-while-you-hold-_20-years-_of-hate-in-you taking care of yourself! You can't even EAT right!"

Barnaby thought for a moment and realized that Kotetsu was indeed correct. He frowned slightly at this. "...I eat right! How would YOU know anything anyways? You... You have a family ALIVE that loves you... You have people who love you for YOU, not the hero you are...but _you_... What do I have? _Fans_."

Kotetsu's eyes widened a bit. "…. Is _that_ what's bothering you? You're…" He shook his head. "You have more than your fans! You have the heroes! Fire emblem, Blue Rose, Bison, Sky High, the young ones…" Kotetsu looked away. "...me."

"Like a child."

"WHAT?"

Barnaby rolled his eyes and tried to sit up. "Nothing."

Kotetsu pushed Barnaby back down. "Bunny, you ARE loved you know. Not just by your fans... There are people who honestly love you."

Barnaby scoffed. "Yeah, you right? I'm sure you have better people for your pity. Now let me go."

"NO. And _pity_? Agh! I _really_ can't work with you, can I?"

Barnaby snapped. "You? _Everyone_ has you. You're _everyone's _fucking hero! I want someone to be MINE and MINE only. I...I…" Barnaby was breathing heavy. "Never mind. I'm acting...no... No. It is _I _who cannot work with _you _and your ...your ..._over caring _ways!"

"AND WHY ARENT YOU LETTING ME GO ALREADY?" Barnaby slammed the back of his head on the ground in an attempt to drown his headache. He was far too tired to fight anymore.

"Bunny…. _Of course I'm everyone's hero-that's just who I am. But that doesn't mean that I can't be _just _yours too."_ Kotetsu stopped himself and blushed madly. "I'm not letting you go. Ever. Bunny, you hear that?"

Barnaby wriggled underneath Kotetsu's body, flushing in realization that he was thinking about whether or not Kotetsu had gained weight or muscle-because his thighs seemed thicker than usual. Barnaby turned his head to try and hide his thoughts. "...You ... Do you promise?"

"I swear it." The older man smiled kindly, honestly.

"...I don't believe you." Pinned to the ground Barnaby turned his head back to look at Kotetsu, with one check puffed out-a semi mischievous glint in his eye replacing the sad one.

"How can I make you? I shall do anything."

"... Anything?" With all but the scratches to prove it, the sadness and fight was behind the two men. Now replacing said fight was a premonition that something horribly, disdainfully, live changing was going to happen. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into old man…"

"My instincts tell me I can handle it." Kotetsu grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Bunny whispered, "You're instincts my ass.…"

"Hey! I said I could handle it so believe me!" The darker man pouted significantly.

Barnaby looked at him quizzically before waving his hand with a sigh of defeat. "... Fine- you can get off of me now, Tiger-san. It's late and I'm not on a rampage any more. I just want to get home and lay down."

Kotetsu abided and stood up, offering Barnaby a hand. "Alright, go. We'll talk in the morning about how I can't repay you."

Barnaby accepted the hand and bent to brush himself off and looked up at his partner from his arched over position. "You….. You're house is far from here, right?" Barnaby avoided eye contact as best he could and blushed. "You can stay at my place if-if you want…."

A silence fell between the two.

Kotetsu's eyes opened slightly more.

Regardless of gender-when someone invites you over their house after an angst-filled fight in a darkened, misty ally way, on a FRIDAY, you can expect something to happen, right? Wrong, Kotetsu was the younger's PARTNER. COMRADE. ELDER. There was no way in _fuck_ that he'd screw up a friendship like this.

Especially one this unstable.

"Uh…y-yeah…. Sounds good."

Kotetsu might have imagined it-but he thought her saw a small smile play at his friend's lips at this response.

"A-Alright then, lets go."

* * *

><p>Please review! A small one still counts:)<p> 


End file.
